Because of Minyoon
by yukinaaa
Summary: Namjoon sedang PMS. Jimin dan Yoongi yang terkena getahnya ingin balas mengerjai leader itu dengan sebotol air yang sudah diberi obat perangsang. Tapi, yang minum kenapa malah- This is KookV. YAOI. (A remake story)


**Because of Minyoon**

 **.**

 **KookV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a remake story and I've got the author's permission (outcaaast) to remake her story and turned it into KookV. The original was Hunkai under the title Because of Chanbaek (in case you wanna read the original) ; )**

 **Definitely not a plagiarism none whatsoever *winks***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masukkan disana, Chim"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu _Sugar_ ~"

"Yak aku hyungmu dan jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Tapi kau lebih manis dariku"

"Yak Park Jimin!"

"Sudahlah, ini mau dimasukkan dimana?"

"Di botol yang segelnya terbuka"

"Ada dua botol yang segelnya terbuka disini"

"Yang labelnya sudah tanggal. Kau tahu kan kebiasaan Namjoon yang suka menanggalkan label minumannya"

"Baiklah"

"Sudah?"

"Sudah"

"Apa menurutmu akan berhasil?"

"Kuharap berhasil"

"Haha, bisa kau bayangkan wajah Namjoon setelah ini?"

"Dan bayangkan wajah Jin hyung ketika melihat wajah Namjoon hyung"

Lalu kedua makhluk itu tertawa sekencang-kencangnya membuat Jungkook yang ingin mengambil air di dapur menatap heran.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Yoongi dan Jimin tersentak kaget lalu menoleh. Dengan cepat Jimin menutup pintu kulkas sehingga mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya mendapati tingkah kedua pasangan yang sangat aneh itu. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ekspresi keduanya seperti orang yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Yoongi gugup.

"Kau mau apa Kookie?" tanya Jimin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku mau mengambil air. Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung sudah pulang. Semua sudah menunggu di depan TV. Cepatlah kesana"

"Ah baiklah"

Mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook dan sepertinya sedikit lupa dengan apa yang baru saja mereka perbuat di dapur tadi. Ini malam Jum'at dan besok jadwal mereka kosong. Lalu Jimin mengusulkan untuk menonton film bersama karena sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya karena jadwal yang sangat padat. Usulan ini diterima dengan baik oleh semuanya. Namjoon dan Jin segera keluar untuk membeli cemilan dan meminjam beberapa kaset. Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang bermain dengan ponsel masing-masing sambil menunggu Namjoon dan Jin pulang. Hoseok guling-gulingan di karpet di depan TV.

Yoongi dan Jimin memiliki rencana lain. Rencana yang melibatkan satu dosis tinggi _aphrodisiac_ dan sebotol air. Intinya, _obat perangsang._ Berhubung besok tidak ada jadwal, mereka merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana itu. Target mereka adalah Namjoon.

Kenapa Namjoon? Alasannya adalah gara-gara insiden tadi pagi.

 **.**

" _Siapa yang menaruh permen di mejaku? Lihatlah jadi penuh dengan semut!"_

 _Terdengar suara Namjoon di pagi yang sangat cerah itu. Sayangnya tidak secerah hati leader yang satu itu. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin kerjaannya marah-marah terus. Kepada Yoongi yang selalu tidur setiap saat (memang patut dimarahi sebenarnya) atau Jimin yang menyanyi-nyanyi di kamar mandi dengan suara sumbang. Juga saat Taehyung yang katanya makin seperti alien tersesat (dan Namjoon mendapat delikan tajam, yang sebenarnya lebih mirip kelinci berotot yang sedang marah, dari Jungkook karena berani mengatai namjachingu imutnya sebagai alien). Juga kepada Hoseok yang menurut Namjoon wajahnya makin mirip kuda. Tidak masuk akal._

 _Intinya, Namjoon sedang PMS. Hanya Jin yang tidak kena marah karena Namjoon tidak berani memarahinya. Siapa yang berani memarahi Jin dan berakibat mendapatkan pitingan di lehernya? Atau berkurangnya jatah makan? Ah tidak, lebih buruk dari itu, bagaimana jika Namjoon tidak mendapat jatah 'itu'? Hell no!_

" _Ah, itu permenku hyung" kata Jimin._

" _Mejaku jadi penuh dengan semut! Bersihkan!"_

" _Tapi aku sedang makan hyung" protes Jimin._

" _Bersihkan sekarang juga! Aku mau memakai meja itu!"_

 _Yoongi yang saat itu sedang makan bersama Jimin hanya bisa diam dengan wajah bodohnya. Mata melotot bolak-balik melihat antara Jimin dan Namjoon. Mulut sedikit menganga menampakkan makanan yang belum terkunyah sempurna. Menjijikkan._

" _Aishh! Baiklah baiklah! Kau ini kenapa sih hyung?"_

" _Aku? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon dengan mata melotot._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Akan kubersihkan sekarang"_

 _Jimin bangkit dan meninggalkan ramyunnya yang baru termakan setengah. Yoongi masih bengong imut menatap Namjoon. Merasakan ada yang menatapnya, Namjoon balik memelototi Yoongi._

" _Apa lihat-lihat?"_

 _Yoongi tersentak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tangannya mengurut-ngurut dada karena_ shock _melihat Namjoon melotot. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena wajah melototnya Namjoon itu jelek sekali. Namjoon melenggang pergi begitu saja._

 _Tak lama setelah itu Jimin kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di samping Yoongi dengan muka ditekuk._

" _Namjoon hyung kenapa? Menyebalkan sekali" ucapnya sambil meneruskan makan ramyunnya yang tertinggal tadi._

" _Apa lagi yang dilakukannya?" kata Yoongi sambil meminum kuah ramyunnya melalui mangkuknya._

" _Saat aku membersihkan mejanya dia masih saja terus mengomeliku. Seperti orang sedang PMS saja!"_

" _Maybe he needs to get laid" kata Yoongi sok menggunakan Bahasa Inggris yang mungkin pernah didengarnya di salah satu serial sitkom._

" _Yeah, maybe" dan Jimin membalas dengan Bahasa Inggris seadanya. Entah benar entah tidak._

 _Hening sesaat. Lalu Jimin memandang Yoongi yang ternyata juga tengah memandangnya. Secara ajaib bibir keduanya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis yang lama-lama berubah menjadi seringai yang penuh makna._

" _Apa kau berpikir apa yang sedang kupikirkan, hyung?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Kita mulai malam ini?"_

" _Hell yeah!"_

 **.**

"Kau meminjam film apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin pada Namjoon yang sedang memasukkan kaset ke dalam DVD player.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jin yang sedang membuka bungkusan cemilan. Hoseok masih guling-gulingan di lantai, menunggu film dimulai. Taehyung duduk di sudut sofa dengan kepala di sandarkan disana. Sebentar lagi pasti dia tertidur. Apalagi jika film yang diputar adalah film romance. Di menit pembukaan film dia pasti tertidur. _Romance is stupid._

"Film horror"

"H-horror?" Lirih Hoseok pelan. Tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Dengan cepat dia menegakkan badannya hingga posisinya duduk.

"Horror? Ini malam Jum'at hyung" protes Taehyung dengan kening berkerut dan bibir mengerucut.

"Justru karena malam Jum'at makanya cocok kan? Jadi semakin horror suasananya"

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Jin dengan pandangan bertanya. Jin hanya menaikkan bahunya menunjukkan bahwa dia juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya leader mereka memang sedang PMS. Moodnya juga berubah-ubah tiap jam.

Tidak ingin bertanya apapun lagi akhirnya Jimin mengikuti Yoongi dan duduk di sampingnya. Namjoon duduk di antara Jimin dan Jin. Filmnya sudah diputar.

 _By the way_ , Hoseok kemana? Ah sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar bahwa dia sudah menghilang. Ketika mendengar kata-kata 'film horror' tadi, dia sudah menghilang masuk ke kamarnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Hoseok itu sangat penakut dan benci film horror.

"Jungkook! Cepatlah ambil minumnya, filmnya sudah diputar. Jangan lupakan minumku juga!" teriak Namjoon kepada Jungkook yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Minum?" kata Yoongi pelan. Tetapi Jimin mendengarnya. Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan cepat. Minuman itu! Lupa dibawa! Jimin tegak ingin mengambil minuman tadi tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Namjoon.

"Mau kemana? Filmnya sudah mulai"

"Ah itu, mau mengambil minum"

"Kan sudah diambil Jungkook?"

"Eh-itu aku mau ke kamar mandi"

"Kau mau mengambil minum di kamar mandi? Memangnya kau minum air WC?"

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung" kata Jimin jengkel.

Jungkook datang membawa enam botol minuman, termasuk botol yang berisi obat perangsang tadi. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja dan kemudian duduk di samping Taehyung.

Jimin kembali duduk dan menatap Yoongi cemas. Yoongi juga menatapnya cemas. Botol-botol itu berada di hadapan Jin. Yoongi memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk segera mengambil botol yang labelnya sudah lepas.

Jimin mengerti dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil botol itu. Tetapi kalah cepat oleh tangan lain yang juga mengambil botol itu. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati itu tangan Jungkook. Bahkan tangan itu sudah membuka tutupnya dan meminum isinya hingga tinggal setengah.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat tetapi bagaikan _slow motion_ dimata Jimin dan Yoongi. Bagaimana tangan Jungkook memutar tutup botol itu dan mendekatkan ke mulutnya. Bagaimana jakun Jungkook bergerak naik turun meneguk isi botol itu. Dan menutup kembali lalu meletakkannya di meja di hadapannya.

Duo jahil itu menatap Jungkook horror dengan mulut yang terbuka. Matilah!

"Kenapa menatap Kookie seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah pasangan Minyoon yang mencurigakan itu.

Jungkook dan Jin ikut menoleh menatap mereka. Hanya Namjoon yang fokus menonton dari tadi sambil memasukkan segenggam popcorn ke mulutnya. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kami kenapa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kalian seperti menatap hantu. Kan hantunya belum muncul. Apa muka Kookie mirip setan? Iya sih, kadang mukanya bisa begitu datar seperti hantu tanpa wajah—"

"Yak hyung! Kenapa malah mengejekku?"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang berusaha menonton disini!" teriak Namjoon membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah TV dan berhenti berbicara.

Hanya terdengar suara dari TV serta gemerisik bunyi plastik yang dibuka dan kunyahan popcorn. Jin dan Taehyung sedang memakan es krim sedangkan Namjoon masih sibuk mengunyah popcorn. Semuanya fokus menonton kecuali Yoongi dan Jimin yang sesekali memandang Jungkook. Itu dosis yang sangat tinggi, membuat keduanya heran karena ini sudah lebih dari lima menit tetapi Jungkook tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Hingga suara Taehyung memecahkan keheningan.

"Kookie kau kenapa?"

Semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak berwarna itu untuk menatap Jungkook. Terlihat Jungkook yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Jungkook menggeram pelan.

"T-tidak kenapa-kenapa Tae"

"Kau yakin?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Namjoon, Jin dan Taehyung kembali menonton. Sedangkan Yoongi dan Jimin meringis menatap Jungkook yang sedang menahan hasratnya. _Maafkan kami maknae._

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang diingatnya hanyalah rasa panas yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan berpusat di bagian selatannya. Astaga. Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia tengah _horny_. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Jungkook menutup mata dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Taehyung. Namja alien itu masih memakan es krim. Dia mengambil sesendok es krim dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya. Kemudian menjilat sendok itu hingga tidak ada es krim yang tersisa disana. Lalu mengulanginya lagi dengan mata yang tidak pernah meninggalkan TV. Sesekali dia akan menjilat bibirnya untuk menyingkirkan es krim yang tersisa disana.

Entah kenapa semuanya malah terkesan erotis di mata Jungkook. Oh salahkan saja efek panas ini dan selangkangannya yang menegang. _Damn._

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung dan membayangkan bahwa sendok itu adalah ehem _anu_ nya ehem. Pasti rasanya akan sangat—astaga! Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan pikiran itu.

Sedangkan Minyoon yang melihat itu memaklumi perasaan Jungkook yang tengah dilanda hasrat karena obat perangsang itu. Apalagi dia harus melihat namjachingu nya memakan es krim dengan gerakan seduktif yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh si pelaku. _Double torture_.

Jungkook menggeram tertahan membuat Taehyung dan Jin yang berada di sebelahnya kembali menoleh.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Jungkook?" Tanya Jin.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan mata yang tertutup. Panas sekali rasanya. Untung saja ada bantal sofa untuk menutupi selangkangannya. Mau di taruh dimana mukanya bila ada yang tahu bahwa dia sedang 'tegang' di tengah-tengah film horror? Terlebih lagi ada pasangan _mini_ yang akan menertawakan—tunggu—Jungkook membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

Kenyataan tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Seingatnya tadi di dapur pasangan itu sedang tertawa kencang dan tiba-tiba kaget sambil menutup pintu kulkas dengan kencang. Jungkook menatap botol air yang tinggal setengah di atas meja tadi. Jangan-jangan…

Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Mata Jungkook menyipit seolah menuduh dan meminta penjelasan. Yoongi langsung menatap TV dengan alis bertaut, pura-pura fokus memperhatikan jalan ceritanya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. Kontras sekali dengan layar di hadapannya yang sedang memperlihatkan kaki yang tergantung di atas pohon. Namjoon, Jin dan Taehyung saja sudah menutup mata karena takut. Sedangkan Jimin menyibukkan diri dengan membuka bungkus popcorn dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Membuat sebagian popcorn itu tumpah karena plastik yang sobek.

Jelas sekali keduanya tengah menghindari tatapan Jungkook. Jungkook kembali menggeram kesal begitu tahu bahwa ini ulah Yoongi dan Jimin. Apa mereka memasukkan obat perangsang? Pikirnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba ada yang meletakkan tangan di dahinya. Membuat pikiran Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Ayolah, seluruh tubuhnya sedang sensitif saat ini. Satu sentuhan saja bisa membuatnya kembali menegang.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Kookie?"

Jungkook mengangguk lemah. Tangan Taehyung merayap ke pipinya. Sensasi itu begitu nikmat. Tangan Taehyung terasa begitu sejuk di atas kulitnya yang terasa panas dari dalam.

"Kau tidak panas, juga tidak demam sepertinya"

Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook ingin protes karena sensasi tadi menghilang. Jungkook ingin tangan Taehyung berada tidak hanya di pipinya. Tapi juga di dadanya, meremas rambutnya, membelai punggungnya, juga di—astaga— _stop it_ _Jungkook_! Jungkook kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata.

"Taehyung!" teriak Yoongi dan Jimin bersamaan. Membuat Jungkook membuka kedua matanya. Keempat member disampingnya sedang memandang Taehyung. Minyoon dengan tatapan terkejut dan khawatir. Sedangkan Namjin dengan tatapan bingung antara Taehyung dan Minyoon. Jungkook ikut menatap Taehyung yang sedang menatap Minyoon bingung.

Tatapan Jungkook teralih ke tangan Taehyung yang sedang memegang botol yang terisi setengah di atas meja. Kedua mata Jungkook membulat horror. Itu botol yang berisi obat perangsang!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung. Tangannya masih menggenggam botol itu.

"Jangan diminum Tae!" kata Yoongi. Jimin menggelengkan kepala mengisyaratkan jangan meminum air di botol itu.

"Aku haus" tangan Taehyung bergerak ingin memutar tutup botol itu namun tangan Jungkook lebih cepat. Dia menarik lengan Taehyung untuk berdiri dan menyeret Taehyung ke arah kamar. Dia tidak tahan lagi!

"Kookie! Yak! Ada apa denganmu?" ronta Taehyung berusaha melepaskan tangan Jungkook pada lengannya. Tangannya bahkan masih menggenggam botol itu.

Jungkook menggeram sambil menarik Taehyung melewati hyung mereka. Saat melewati Jimin, Taehyung menarik lengan baju Jimin meminta pertolongan.

"Jiminie, bantu aku! Kookie kenapa?"

Jimin meringis berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyung. Dibantu oleh Yoongi yang membuat tangan Taehyung terlepas dengan mudah. Sesudah itu ia diseret oleh Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar dengan bunyi debaman pintu yang keras dan suara pintu yang dikunci.

Yoongi dan Jimin hanya meringis menatap pintu yang tertutup itu sambil bergumam sesuatu yang kedengarannya 'maaf Taetae' atau 'maafkan kami Taehyung'.

Sedangkan Namjoon dan Jin hanya memandang satu sama lain dengan bingung. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Jin berdehem pelan.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jin dengan suara pelan dan terdengar dingin. Belum lagi wajahnya yang tersenyum.

Yoongi dan Jimin bergidik ngeri. Namjoon juga ikut-ikutan merasa ngeri. Karena Jin sepertinya sedang dalam mode induk setannya.

"A-anu"

"K-kami"

"Bicaralah yang jelas" masih dengan suara pelan dan lembut yang dibuat-buat.

Seram. Ini seram sekali ketika Jin tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada manis yang sangat palsu seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kookie lepaskan tanganku!"

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung ke tempat tidur. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan mengambil botol yang tanpa Taehyung sadari masih digenggamnya. Dia meletakkan botol itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kookie kau kena—"

Mata Taehyung melotot saat Jungkook melumat bibirnya dengan gemas. Jungkook menghisapnya dengan kuat dan membuat Taehyung melenguh tertahan. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mendapat akses memasukkan lidahnya. Mereka bertarung lidah sesaat dengan Jungkook yang mendominasi. Sedangkan Taehyung yang sudah merasa sesak nafas mendorong dada Jungkook untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara.

"Bernafaslah melalui hidung Taehyung" kata Jungkook dan kembali menyerang bibir Taehyung ganas.

Tetap saja, mana bisa Taehyung bernafas ketika bibirnya dilumat seperti itu. Dia kembali mendorong Jungkook. Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela. Dia memandang bibir Taehyung yang memerah dengan sisa saliva di bibirnya. Taehyung masih terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Taehyung terlihat sexy, membuat selangkangan Jungkook semakin menegang.

Tak lama Jungkook langsung menyerang leher Taehyung. Mencium, menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang sudah pasti tidak akan hilang dalam semalam-dua malam.

Taehyung mendesah saat tangan Jungkook meraba dadanya dan memberi remasan pelan.

"K-Kookie-nghh. Ada apa denganmu hh"

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Maafkan aku. Ini gara-gara Yoongi hyung dan Jimin. Mereka memberiku obat perangsang"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting bisa bantu aku sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk gundukan yang ada di celananya.

Wajah Taehyung semakin memerah karena malu dan juga nafsu. Dia menjilat bibirnya pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jungkook malu-malu mau. Jungkook gemas sendiri kemudian langsung menerjang Taehyung saat itu juga.

"Ahh, Kookie. Pelan-pelan hh~"

Jungkook kembali mengecup leher Taehyung. Menjilatnya sekilas dan kemudian mengemutnya. Sedikit menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas lengan atas Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook merayap meraba di bagian dalam kaos Taehyung. Menyentuh dan meremas dua nipple yang semakin mengeras itu. Kemudian dia membuka kaos Taehyung hingga kini ia telanjang dada. Lututnya menggesek benda yang mulai mengeras di antara paha Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung kembali melenguh tertahan.

Taehyung meremas-remas dan menarik ujung kaos Jungkook, mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut membuka baju. Karena tidak adil jika hanya Taehyung yang membuka baju. Jungkook mengerti dan dengan gerakan cepat dia membuka bajunya beserta celananya hingga menyisakan sebuah boxer. Taehyung memperhatikan itu semua dengan pipi memerah dan mata sayu yang dipenuhi nafsu.

Jungkook kembali menindih Taehyung, mencium dan melumat bibir Taehyung sedangkan tangannya bergerilya di bawah sana berusaha melepaskan celana Taehyung.

"Hnn"

Ketika ciumannya terlepas, baru Taehyung sadari bahwa ia sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Tangan Jungkook bergerak meraih Taehyung yang sudah sangat tegang, meremas dan memberi gerakan naik turun yang teratur dengan tempo yang lambat.

"K-Kookie-hhh"

"Ne~ Apa kau suka?" Tanya Jungkook di dekat telinga Taehyung, membuatnya sedikit merinding mendengar suara yang berat dan seksi itu.

"F-faster hh"

"As you wish baby~"

Jungkook mempercepat gerakan tangannya, meremas dan sesekali memberikan gerakan memutar yang membuat Taehyung mendesah sangat keras. Jungkook menghisap nipple yang sangat tegang itu menambahkan kenikmatan pada Taehyung.

"K-Kookie! Aku kelua-ahh"

Cairan putih memenuhi tangan Jungkook ketika Taehyung mencapai puncaknya. Dia terengah-engah pelan setelah orgasmenya tadi. Jungkook menyodorkan tangannya ke mulut Taehyung, yang langsung dimengerti olehnya. Dia menghisap jari-jari Jungkook, dan merasakan dirinya sendiri pada tangan Jungkook.

Melihat Taehyung yang sedang menghisap itu membuat Jungkook semakin tegang. Bahkan ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ akibat hasrat yang belum tersalurkan. Tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi, Jungkook menarik tangannya dari mulut Taehyung dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Mereka saling berpagut dengan Jungkook yang kembali mendominasi. Tiba-tiba ada jari yang membelai permukaan _hole_ nya, membuat Taehyung terkesiap kaget. Jungkook menenangkannya dengan kembali membawanya dalam ciuman yang lebih lembut.

Jungkook memasukkan satu jari ke dalamnya, membuat Taehyung melepaskan ciuman itu dan meringis. Matanya sedikit berair karena jari itu tidak cukup basah untuk membuka _hole_ nya. Air ludah saja tidak cukup.

Jungkook memasukkan jari kedua dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk, lalu melakukan gerakan seperti menggunting. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi bergerak untuk meraih milik Taehyung yang sudah mulai menegang lagi. Sedikit pengalih dari rasa perih yang mendera _hole_ nya.

Taehyung melenguh saat jari Jungkook mengenai satu titik yang ada disana. Jungkook menyeringai dan kembali menyentuh titik itu lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya tetap tidak berhenti bergerak membuatnya semakin menegang. Tangan Taehyung meremas rambut Jungkook. Dia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah sambil menyebut nama Jungkook.

"Aahh Kookie, sedikit lagii hh"

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik keluar tangannya membuat Taehyung melenguh protes karena tiba-tiba merasa kosong. Padahal sedikit lagi dia akan sampai. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut membuat Jungkook tertawa dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Tenanglah, kau akan merasakan yang lebih nikmat nanti"

Kata Jungkook sambil membuka boxernya, menampakkan miliknya yang sangat tidak kecil dan menegang sempurna. Taehyung memandang sedikit horror karena rasanya Jungkook sedikit lebih besar dari yang diingatnya.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

"T-tidak"

"Jangan berbohong, biasanya kau yang meminta lebih, sayang"

"J-jangan menggodaku! Cepat masukkan saja!"

"Baiklah baby alien~"

Jungkook menindih Taehyung dan memposisikan miliknya di depan _hole_ Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai antisipasi, karena sungguh milik Jungkook itu besar sekali.

Jungkook mendorong _kepala_ nya sedikit, dan terus memasukkannya hingga setengah. Dilihatnya Taehyung sudah menutup mata dengan alis bertaut dan bibir yang digigit kencang. Buku-buku jarinya sudah memutih akibat meremas sprei yang sudah berantakan dibawahnya.

Sedikit tidak tega, Jungkook kembali meremas milik Taehyung untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Taehyung tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya yang sayu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan menambah kesan menggoda di mata Jungkook.

Jungkook mendekatkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir Taehyung. Sepertinya bibir itu memiliki rasa candu tersendiri bagi Jungkook. Membuatnya ingin dan ingin terus. Taehyung melenguh. Dan saat itu Jungkook mendorong seluruh miliknya hingga masuk semua.

"Akhh, sakit Tae"

Taehyung tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir Jungkook karena kaget dan merasa sakit luar biasa di bagian bawahnya. Rasanya seperti terbelah dua. Sakit sekali.

"M-maaf"

Air matanya mengalir menahan sakit. Jungkook menjilat air matanya dan kembali menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku yang minta maaf"

"Hhh bergeraklah"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Jungkook bergerak perlahan, menarik keluar hingga batas kepala lalu kembali menusukkan ke dalam.

"Ahk Kook-"

Tusukan Jungkook benar-benar akurat langsung menuju titik yang mampu membuat Taehyung mendesah lebih keras. Mungkin karena tubuh Jungkook sendiri sudah hafal dimana letak bagian-bagian sensitif Taehyung.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah dengan keras. Jungkook menggeram merasakan ketatnya hole hangat itu menjepitnya. Rasanya dia tidak akan bertahan lama kali ini, apalagi dia sudah menahan hasratnya dari tadi akibat minuman itu.

Jungkook mempercepat gerakannya keluar masuk Taehyung. Taehyung meremas lengan atas Jungkook karena semua kenikmatan ini begitu menyiksanya.

"Kookie-hh pelan pelanhh"

Jungkook hanya menjawabnya dengan geraman rendah. Gerakannya malah semakin cepat, membuat Taehyung tidak karuan di bawah sana.

"Ahh aku keluar maknae-ahh"

Rasanya seperti ada jutaan bintang dikepalanya dan pandangannya memutih. Ini terlalu nikmat. Bahkan Jungkook tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Cairan itu memenuhi perut dan dada mereka. Taehyung merasa seperti tak bertulang akibat orgasmenya barusan.

Dia hanya merintih dan mendesah karena Jungkook tidak berhenti menggenjotnya dengan brutal. Gerakan Jungkook semakin cepat dan Taehyung yakin bahwa Jungkook akan orgasme. Dia mengetatkan holenya.

Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung ketika euforia itu menghantamnya. Cairannya menembak dengan keras di dalam hole Taehyung membuat Taehyung sedikit mendesah akibat rasa hangat yang memenuhinya.

Keduanya sama-sama terengah pasca orgasme yang dialami masing-masing. Jungkook masih berada di dalam Taehyung dan posisinya masih menghimpit Taehyung. Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium puncak kepala Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum lemas. Tangannya masih memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Terima kasih Taehyung-ah"

"Sama-sama Kookie"

Mereka masih asyik memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat baik di wajah serta leher hingga Taehyung tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Kookie, kok masih keras?"

Tanyanya dengan pandangan horror. Dia berusaha mendorong Jungkook untuk mengeluarkan milik Jungkook darinya tetapi Jungkook lebih cepat. Jungkook menindihnya dan kembali mengecup lehernya.

"Sepertinya efek obat itu belum habis, bantu aku lagi ya~"

"Mwo? Andwe!"

Tapi sayang, teriakan Taehyung teredam oleh bibir Jungkook dan gerakan pinggul Jungkook yang kembali menghantam holenya tepat di titik sensitifnya itu.

"Aahh Kookie-hh"

 **.**

"Kookie, sudahh"

Pinta Taehyung pelan. Ayolah, ini sudah berapa ronde dan dia sudah sangat lelah. Semua salah Yoongi dan Jimin yang memberikan obat perangsang dengan dosis setinggi itu. Susah sekali menjinakkan selangkangan Jungkook yang terus menegang.

"Sedikit hh lagi Tae hh"

"nnhh"

Hanya terdengar desahan dan rintihan kenikmatan di kamar itu.

"Ahh there, maknae ahh"

Jungkook terus menumbuk satu titik itu dengan gerakan yang brutal. Dan setelah beberapa tusukan, mereka kembali menumpahkan benih mereka. Taehyung di perut serta dadanya dan Jungkook di dalam Taehyung.

Mereka terengah pelan. Jungkook menarik keluar dirinya dari Taehyung membuat Taehyung meringis pelan. Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung pelan kemudian berdiri menuju kamar mandi bermaksud mengambil handuk basah untuk mengelap Taehyung yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Sedangkan Taehyung merasa sangat haus. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering setelah tadi kebanyakan mendesah. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak sanggup bergerak. Lelah sekali dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa remuk. Jungkook itu tenaganya tidak main-main. Sesuai dengan julukannya sebagai golden maknae dengan otot di segala tempat, mengalahkan Jimin.

Dia teringat botol yang diletakkan Jungkook di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya tadi. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati bahwa botol itu masih berada disana. Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung mengambil dan menenggak habis isi botol itu kemudian meletakkan kembali botolnya ke atas meja tepat di saat Jungkook kembali dengan sebuah handuk basah.

Jungkook menjatuhkan handuk itu dengan pandangan horror. Taehyung menaikkan alisnya menatap Jungkook.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau baru saja meminum air dari botol itu?"

"Uhm, aku haus sekali"

"Astaga!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu air berisi obat perangsang!"

"MWO?"

"Gara-gara minum itu aku jadi seperti tadi, dan sekarang kau yang meminumnya"

"Huwee, bagaimana ini Kookie? Aku tidak mau"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Tae"

"Aku lelah dan tidak mau melakukannya lagi"

"Yakin kau tidak mau?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. Mesum.

"Tidak mau! Aku capek, aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sekarang!"

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk 'mendinginkan'mu Tae" ucap Jungkook sambil menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung mulai berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya obatnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Atau karena ini efek habis melakukan itu dengan Jungkook tadi?

"Hhh, panas Kookie-ah" keluh Taehyung.

"Makanya, biar aku mendinginkanmu"

"Aku lelah"

"Biar aku yang bekerja"

"Aku—anghh"

 **.**

 **.**

Besok paginya Jungkook terbangun dengan Taehyung yang terbaring sambil memeluknya. Jungkook tersenyum mengingat kebodohan Taehyung tadi malam yang berakhir dengan beberapa ronde lagi dan Taehyung yang tertidur kelelahan.

Jungkook mencium dahi Taehyung pelan sambil bergumam 'selamat pagi'. Dia melepaskan tangan Taehyung dan turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu memungut baju-baju yang berserakan dan memakai boxer nya. Kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Bisa ia rasakan badannya terasa pegal, terutama di bagian pinggul. Sepertinya Taehyung akan lebih parah darinya.

Setelah itu Jungkook keluar dan mendapati bahwa Taehyung masih tertidur. Jungkook mengambil handuk dan membasahinya untuk membersihkan tubuh Taehyung. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Taehyung tidak terbangun sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika Jungkook mengelapnya dengan handuk basah dan memakaikannya boxer dan kaos.

Jungkook keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sarapan sudah tersaji di meja. Sepertinya Jin yang memasak. Jungkook melirik jam dan mendapati bahwa itu sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Untung saja mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini.

Tapi kemana semua orang? Sepi sekali. Jungkook melangkah sambil membawa segelas air dan mencari penghuni lainnya. Terdengar samar-samar suara dari ruang TV.

"Sakit hyung!"

"Kami minta maaf. Jangan menarik telingaku, nanti tambah lebar"

"Aku tidak melihat penyesalan dari kalian"

"Sepertinya mereka ingin yang lebih dari ini"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! JANGAN!"

Jungkook penasaran dan berjalan memasuki ruang TV untuk mendapati pemandangan unik. Yoongi yang telinganya ditarik kuat oleh Namjoon dan Jimin yang kepalanya dipiting oleh Jin. Keduanya berteriak kesakitan.

"Pagi~" panggil Jungkook. Semuanya serentak menoleh.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jungkook sambil meminum air yang dibawanya. Padahal dia sudah tahu bahwa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan obat perangsang tadi malam.

"Jungkook, apa kau tahu bahwa mereka berdua ini yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti itu tadi malam?" Tanya Jin.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku sih senang-senang saja tadi malam"

"Dasar maknae mesum!" teriak Yoongi dan Jimin bersamaan.

Jungkook mendelik kesal.

"Hukum saja mereka. Dan apa kalian tahu? Taehyung tanpa sengaja akhirnya meminumnya juga. Sekarang dia sangat kelelahan tahu"

"Apa?" teriak keempatnya bersamaan.

BRUKK!

Seiring dengan teriakan mereka terdengar bunyi gedebuk yang keras dan suara rintihan. Taehyung!

Mereka segera berlari menuju kamar dimana Taehyung sedang tidur, dan kaget mendapati Taehyung terduduk di lantai dengan tangan memegang pinggulnya. Dia meringis pelan.

"Taehyung-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook sambil membantu Taehyung berdiri. Dia kembali mendudukkan Taehyung di kasur.

"Pinggulku sakit dan kakiku gemetaran Kookie-ah" keluh Taehyung dengan mata berair.

"Maafkan aku ne" kata Jungkook sambil memeluk Taehyung dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena Taehyung sampai tidak bisa berjalan. Ini rekor. Karena baru kali ini dia bisa membuat Taehyung tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk tegak sekalipun. Ada rasa bangga dan menyesal. Lebih banyak bangganya mungkin. Hehe

"Minta maaflah kalian berdua!" kata Jin sambil mendorong Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Maafkan kami Tae" kata Yoongi.

"Kami tidak bermaksud begitu Taetae" kata Jimin.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian mengerjai Jungkook begitu?" Tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi dan Jimin bungkam. Tidak mungkin kan mereka bilang bahwa Jungkook hanya sedang tidak beruntung (atau bisa dikatakan 'beruntung') dan sasaran utamanya adalah Namjoon? Bisa mati mereka.

"Ayo jawab!" ucap Jin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi menggeleng mencegah Jimin mengatakan alasannya.

"Chimchim~ Yoongi hyung~" panggil Taehyung pelan.

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh menatap Taehyung yang matanya masih berair dengan mulut mengerucut. Mata yang biasanya terlihat blank itu sedikit mengerjap untuk menghilangkan air mata itu. Membuat Yoongi maupun Jimin sedikit tidak tega. Bagaimanapun ini memang salah mereka.

"S-sebenarnya—" kata Jimin pelan sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Jin tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya—kami" kali ini Yoongi yang bersuara.

"Bicaralah yang jelas!" kata Namjoon.

"Hahh, baiklah. Sebenarnya bukan mengerjai Jungkook. Tapi kau, Namjoon. Air itu sebenarnya untukmu" kata Yoongi cepat.

"HAH"

"MWO?"

"Yang benar?"

Semuanya kecuali Minyoon terperangah tak percaya. Untuk Namjoon?

"Untukku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kami kesal denganmu" kata Yoongi.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau dua hari terakhir ini marah-marah terus seperti gadis yang sedang PMS? Sangat menyebalkan" kata Yoongi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan tangan bersilang di depan dadanya. Jangan lupakan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, membuat Jimin cepat-cepat melihat ke arah lain sebelum dia hilang kendali dan malah menyerang Yoongi.

"Yak! Mana ada namja yang bisa PMS!" kata Jin.

"Ada! Itu Namjoon hyung buktinya" kata Jimin sambil menyembunyikan Yoongi ke belakangnya, walaupun itu sia-sia. Demi apapun, tidak ada satupun yang tega memarahi Yoongi walaupun namja pucat itu yang salah. Terlebih Jin. Entah kenapa Jin selalu memiliki sisi lembut untuk Yoongi dan Taehyung. Insting uke mungkin? Entahlah.

"Itu bukan bukti, pabo!"

"Lalu apa namanya ketika dia bertingkah seperti yeoja?"

"Benar, moody sekali"

"Namjachinguku bukan seorang yeoja!"

"Aku kan bilang tingkahnya saja, bukan jenis kelaminnya!"

"Sama saja kau menganggapnya seperti yeoja!"

Namjoon memijit dahinya pelan mendengar pertengkaran Jin dan duo Minyoon itu. Siku-siku imajiner sudah bersarang di kepalanya mendengar setiap perkataan yang mengatakan dirinya seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS.

Ketika Jin mulai memiting kepala Jimin saking kesalnya dan Yoongi yang menarik tangan Jin supaya melepaskan Jimin, Namjoon menarik telinga Yoongi kuat. Membuatnya berteriak seiring dengan teriakan Jimin.

"Namjoon hyung! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Yoongi-ku!" teriak Jimin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pitingan Jin yang kencang.

Jin juga ikut-ikutan memarahi Namjoon, "Jangan menjewer telinga anakku Joon!"

Namjoon yang diteriaki seperti itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Taehyung-ah, istirahatlah dengan tenang ne" kata Namjoon sambil menyeret Yoongi keluar sambil tetap menjewer telinganya. Yoongi berteriak kencang meminta tolong tetapi tidak ada yang mau menolongnya kecuali Jimin. Masalahnya keadaan Jimin tidak beda jauh dengannya.

"Ada sarapan di atas meja jika kau lapar Taehyung-ah" kata Jin sambil tersenyum lembut. Sangat kontras dengan tangannya yang masih memiting kepala Jimin.

Kemudian dia ikut menyeret Jimin tak menghiraukan teriakan Jimin yang kesakitan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hoseok yang kelihatannya baru saja bangun dengan rambut mencuat kemana-mana dan mata masih setengah tertutup. Dia menggaruk-garuk lehernya dengan bibir yang tak berhenti menguap. _Clueless_ sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **I'm such a trash for bottom!Tae and bottom!Yoongi. Help ; u ;**

 ***splashes myself with holy water***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review juseyo :'3**


End file.
